


Pervertibles

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Season of Kink 2017, chupa chups are very erotic, they gon fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has another one of those damn lollipops again, and Helena is annoyed.  At least, until she decides two can play at that game.





	Pervertibles

_ \--suck suck suck-- _

Dick had one of those goddamned Chupa Chups pops again.  They were supposed to be watching  _ silently _ on a mission, waiting for a low-level meta to leave a bar.  The assignment was an easy one, but important enough to warrant their full focus, which Helena was quickly  _ losing _ thanks to  _ someone _ sucking loud as hell on a damn  _ lollipop _ .

“Are you done with that?” she snapped.

Dick pulled it out of his mouth with an audible pop.  “Well, since you ruined my last one, I figured it’s only fair to let me have this now.”

“I have never heard anyone so loud.”

Dick grinned.  She was pointedly not looking at him, but she could  _ feel _ that self-assured almost smugness coming at her.

“Maybe I like being loud.”

She couldn’t help a small smile reaching her lips.  “Oh, is this how we’re doing it?”

Dick leaned back, tonguing the lollipop with absolutely no shame.  “Only if you want to.”

Helena should have said no, they needed to focus on the mission.  She should have ignored him and kept watch on the building.  But that wouldn’t have addressed the pulsing in her groin or the thought that, yeah, this was pretty damn boring.

She looked over at Dick, taking in all of him:  his casual lounge against the rooftop stairwell, the rise in his pants that was more than a cup, the way he kept licking that damn--

In one quick motion, Helena straddled him, keeping herself just above him to tease them both.  She leaned in as if for a kiss, and stole his lollipop.

“Hey, I was working on that,” he said.

She straightened and gave the pop a lick.  It tasted like cherry and… pineapple?  “Pretty good.”

Dick’s gaze dropped to her mouth, watching in what almost could have been called awe as she swirled her tongue around the pop.  She closed her eyes and sucked on it, humming in pleasure as Dick gripped her hips and lowered her onto his covered erection.  They couldn’t go too far yet -- they were on a mission, after all -- but  _ ooh _ this felt good enough.

Helena popped it out of her mouth, her lips moist and sticky.  Dick reached a hand up and pulled her to him for a wet kiss.  She pushed the lollipop into his mouth as they kissed, their tongues meeting as they licked around it. It was awkward and, when she thought about it later, absolutely ridiculous, but damn if it wasn’t hot in the moment.

A molten fire pooled in her belly as she rode him, the friction of their clothes adding to the sensations.  All she wanted was to get him somewhere alone -- really alone, not an old rooftop in a dingy part of the city -- and fuck till they couldn’t stand anymore.  Damn the mission.

She ran a hand through his hair, her fingers tugging just enough of his thick hair to elicit a moan that vibrated from her mouth straight to her clit.  She moaned in response, and Dick bucked his hips up into her, clearly as desperate for it as she was.  She was ready -- more than ready -- to take him right there on the rooftop, when her comm beeped.

“Matron.  Target has been acquired,” said Agent 1, a hint of disapproval in his voice (though that might’ve just been his usual sound).  “Picked up at another location.  I will bring him in.”

Helena broke away from Dick, the lollipop falling between them in their haste.  When she was sure her breathing was close to normal, she responded.  “Good work, Agent 1.  Give him to the doctor.  Agent 37 and I will be back by morning.”

Tiger didn’t reply, and Helena had to wonder if she really sounded as cool as she had hoped.

Dick grinned.  “Guess that’s mission accomplished.  Time to, uh, go home?”

Helena picked up the lollipop and tossed it over the edge of the roof.  “Not even close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pervertibles fill for Season of Kink. You knew that lollipop scene was coming back, aww yeah~~


End file.
